


Lingerie

by Miss_Shiva_Adler



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Coming in Panties, Established Relationship, Frottage, In Media Res, Kissing, Lace Panties, Lots of kissing, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Panty Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bit of fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28657890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Shiva_Adler/pseuds/Miss_Shiva_Adler
Summary: Digging out a set of lingerie, Magnus persuades Jace into being comfortable with his own kinks.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Jace Wayland
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Lingerie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessa/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lingerie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28442772) by [Jessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessa/pseuds/Jessa). 



> For Jessa, because that art piece was smoking hot and I was horny !

Jace kisses the greedy mouth as his hands grip the sheets underneath him, locked in tension. He knows he is trembling with full-on body shudders. He does feel like he's floating on air. If it weren't for Magnus' lips on his, grounding him, he is sure he would have transcended onto another plane of existence.

"Fuck, Magnus… I'm-"

He's been trying to talk for a few minutes now but his hands, his thoughts, are _not_ cooperating. The strongest of his generation of shadowhunters, undone by lace and tongue. His fingers tremble and he tries to let his iron grip go.

Magnus stops kissing him and rests his forehead against Jace's. Oxygen finally flows back into their lungs, but Jace's presence is the only thing Magnus wants to breathe.

"Everything alright ?" The question lingers, there isn't any mischief in the sentence. No cockiness or quip. And Jace feels himself yield as if he hasn't given everything of himself before. Magnus disarms him.

"I'm overwhelmed," in a good way, only in good ways and he doesn't have to voice that for Magnus to know. "I am torn about touching you, wanting you and these… They are incredible, Magnus, incredible."

Magnus caresses Jace's leg. Jace's hips respond to the caress. He can see how the shadowhunter's mind goes blank and Magnus' other hand sneaks to Jace's nape of the neck. He draws out a whine from his parted lips. Jace is panting, lightheaded, and Magnus can only drink in the sight.

"What do you want to do next, Darling ?" The question echoes back and forth in Jace's head. There are many things he wants to do. He feels vulnerable under Magnus' gaze.

"I want to do a lot of things, tear them, kiss them, come on them. Fuck you with you in them. Blow you, blow me. I want you to take me apart and fuck me until I pass out. I want to ruin them and buy you new ones and ruin those again and so forth." The bluntness of Jace's words make Magnus smile and it makes him want to give Jace everything he ever wants. There is no shame and barely any embarrassment in the shadowhunter's voice.

Jace feels Magnus' hand untangle his fingers from the sheets. He directs Jace's hand toward his crotch to cup. Jace's eyes are drawn to what rests behind lace and strings. He checks his self control to not just throw the warlock onto the bed without an afterthought. His fingers travel and Magnus' fingers go back to his neck and bury themselves in his hair.

A tug makes Jace groan and Magnus feels a heavy jolt of arousal spread as Jace squeezes his erection. He slips his tongue back into the hot mouth of his lover. He licks every corner and every centimeter offered to him. He slips his hand behind the band of the stockings Jace is wearing. It tugs and Jace's hips respond. He is probably leaking at the tip of his cock and already staining the white lace panties he's wearing. Jace is a delightful sight. "You make me lose my mind."

The words are intercepted by a groan and a tongue that doesn't want to stop. Jace traces Magnus' cock and the feel of the patterned lace is a texture he wants to have his mouth on. Magnus bucks into his hand as he squeezes just right, making Magnus pant. He's so hot like this, strained and aroused. Jace doesn't want him any other way and feeling Magnus' hands on his stockings… he doesn't know how he hasn't orgasmed already. This is so much. And he wants so much more.

Magnus drags Jace over to him, between his legs.

Jace's hips move on their own, and there is a swear on Jace's lips that he doesn't seem to be able to contain. Not when Magnus' ringed hands are now on his ass, stretching the fabric of his own panties over his erection, edging him on. He kisses Magnus again, briefly, before he takes a moment to look down at them. To see Magnus' cock peeking from behind the blue strings and his own from behind white ones. He _moves_ and Magnus throws his head back, the friction, the burn, it feels incredible. It is a lot and Jace watches as their skins flush. Sweat breaks out and Magnus' body shines as he growls, urging Jace to move faster, harder. Jace wets his fingers to play with Magnus' right nipple.

Magnus arches his back and Jace meets his mouth with his tongue and a bite on the lips. He digs his nails into Jace's flesh. Jace's hips speed up, looking for the build-up that would bring them over the edge. Magnus' thoughts swim with arousal. Jace is relentless against his skin, his mouth, his cock. He moans, growls, and it makes Jace surrender against his mouth. His name is on his lover's lips as sweat pours from his brow.

Jace knows when Magnus is close. He always breathes… differently, it stutters. He's quieter as well and his moans are whimpers. Jace holds him. Holds him at the nape of the neck as he keeps a steady pace. The cat eyes are wide and dilated. Magnus is the most beautiful man and his lips are swollen red from kissing. It reminds him of how close he is himself. Magnus tries to warn him but is pushed over the edge before he can even start his sentence.

Jace's eyes dart over between them. His body screams in frustration, not wanting for the friction to stop. But he has to see. He needs to watch it. The blue lace paints itself darker and even wetter as Magnus comes. He trembles between Jace's arms. His pelvis strains and Jace debates about getting his mouth there, between lace and come and sweat. Magnus twists under him, breaking his temporary reverie. Magnus' hand is underneath his panties.

His mouth breaks out a moan as a finger penetrates him, wet with spit or lube, his mind cannot keep track, especially when Magnus starts jerking him off at the same time. The lace is trapped between them, and Jace feels his balls draw up way too quickly. It's maddening, the speed, the rings for added pleasure and extra sensation on his shaft. And that strong, short upward stroke...

"Come for me," Magnus' breathless voice says. And Jace whines as he comes, his toes curling up in the stockings, finding that it's the friction that pushes him to his climax. His ejaculation taints both of their stomachs. It doesn't seem to end.

He kisses Magnus one last time before moving away to lie down next to him. His knees feel sore. He sighs in bliss, trying to catch his breath. Magnus' hand intertwines with his. They lay there for a bit longer in silence. Magnus then turns toward him. But Jace already meets him for a kiss. It leaves Magnus speechless for a second. There is a lot of tenderness in Jace's kiss, a lot of thank you and wonder. It gives a sense of belonging and a sense of connection, even love. He brushes away a strand of hair from Jace's face.

"Let's get cleaned up," he whispers, unable to say anything else. Lest he share words he wouldn't be ready to say just yet.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're over 18 and wanna hang out with other people who love Shadowhunters (I'm there too) come check out the [Hunter's Moon Discord](https://discord.gg/RhZPtsd)


End file.
